the new rookie 9
by kotina of the blah
Summary: this story is about naruto and hinata and there family there son later befriends neji hyuugas kid and gains a friendship/rivalry with sasuke's kid and has a crush on sasuke's young daghter rated T read and review this story is to syliva rip syliva


The future rookie 9

A/N- ok this is a new deal for me but this is a joint account of Kotina and Princess of blah blah blah and it is manly for this story I hope it works out but on to the story this story is manly about Naruto and Hinata and there child who's name is Kotina and he befriends Koi Hyuga and later he gets a rivalry with Ty Uchiha after crushing on his younger sister Ai.

Chapter one

As young Kotina Uzumaki was coming out of Ichirakus he saw what looked like someone he knew. He was giggling while writing things down. As he got closer to the man, his deep blue eyes brightened up with excitement.

"HI ERO-SENSEI" yelled Kotina in the loud boisterous voice, which could only belong to an Uzumaki.

Hearing Kotina's voice made Jiraiya jump like one of his summons.

"Oh its you Kotina-sama," He said as he narrowed his eyes. "How are you?" while trying to hide his notebook from the hyperactive five year old.

"I'm great!' he exclaimed before remembering the question he was about to ask. "What are you doing?" He enquired, trying to see what the pervert was hiding behind his back

"Um…I am doing…uh research yeah that's it" he replied as he continued to keep his notes from the young five year old

"CAN I HELP ERO-SENSEI?" Kotina asked in excitement.

"Sure kid you can help me" Jiraiya replied, smiling like he had just scored a date. "Okay, go and get those women over there to go to the hot springs" He said. His smile got wider when Kotina had done what he was told, leaving the toad sannin to giggle madly.

"Um my Ero-sensei wants to do research on you at the hot springs" Kotina explained innocently, as he pointed to the man giggling by the hot springs.

As Jiraiya looked up, he widened his eyes and bolted as he was chased by several women, leaving poor Kotina in confusion. _"I'll have to ask Naruto-sama about this.'_

Kotina Sees the Hokage running towards him "Kotina have you seen Jiraiya-sensei anywhere round here?" Naruto asked. He looks just as a Hokage should, dressed in an orange Hokage's coat with black flames at the bottom, similar to the 4ths, and his leaf hitate tied around his forehead. All in all he looked like a hero.

"Yeah he's at the hot springs" Kotina replied, confused of why his father needed the old pervert.

"I need a word with him and- how do you know he's at the hot springs?" Naruto asked while one eyebrow rose.

"I helped Jiraiya-sensei with his research" answered Kotina kind of wondering what his research

_Jiraiya, when I get my hands on you, I'll kill you."_

Naruto Sama…?" Kotina asked with a frown.

Naruto shook his head. "Sorry son I've got to go bye." Naruto replied before flash stepping away muttering, about killing Jiraiya.

**Time skip no jutsu: nighttime**

"Hi Hinata-sama" Kakashi said as he arrived with Kotina.

"Oh hello Kakashi" Hinata smiled.

"Hello mommy" Kotina said, smiling brightly.

She smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Hello sweetie how was your day?"

"It was okay. I helped Jiraiya Sama with research but now Naruto Sama is out to kill him.

Hinata frowned. "Why do continue to call your father Naruto Sama? Call him daddy, like I've told you to."

"But that's what Naruto Sama tells me to call him. I don't think he likes being called daddy very much…" Kotina explained.

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows. "Is that so…"

He nodded. " Mummy, can we have Raman for dinner?"

"Of course, lets wait for your father to come home first."

Kotina groaned as his stomach rumbled but nodded anyway.

"I'm home," Naruto muttered as he entered the house. He entered the living room to find Kotina asleep on the couch and Hinata, glaring. "You are late."

Naruto sighed and knelt before her. "I'm sorry. I had several late mission reports and several fights throughout the village that I had t take care of."

Hinata shrugged and picked Kotina up. "Next time, let me know that your going to be late. Remember, you have a family to look after, not just the village." Hinata turned and took Kotina up to his room, Leaving Naruto to sit on the couch with his head in his hands.


End file.
